


Good Enough

by rayedictator



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, cis lesbian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: University isn't going well for Jackie, but Nicky is there to help in more ways than one.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> WELP.
> 
> I feel like I have to explain because I am not a fan of RPF when it seems likely that the people involved might see it. So here's a bullet list of excuses as to why I lost my mind.
> 
> 1\. My current obsession is the season 12 girls  
> 2\. It's been 10 years since I saw the only girl I've ever loved (literally have not seen her, she doesn't have social media) so I have spent the last month listening to my Real Lesbian Hours playlist and going through it  
> 3\. I wanted f/f smut but the fandoms I usually write for are anime and I don't know why but there's something unappealing about anime girl smut (probably because they are designed by straight men)  
> 4\. All of the season 12 girls are hot and the majority of them are some form of lesbionic  
> 5\. Making them cis lesbians makes this as far removed from writing about real life people who could see this as possible since instead of two real life cis men I'm writing a fictional version of the characters they portray and even then it's not like I wrote them super in-character  
> 6\. I don't think any of the girls who are interested in reading fics about themselves are interested in it if it's f/f sex. But Nicky fully might so Nicky if you see this you can tell me to take it down, but also don't tell anyone else and also if you see this you have to tell me your fave KH character.
> 
> But anyway, I was thinking about not posting this or orphaning it but it ended up too good. It's been years since I wrote f/f smut and it didn't go this well last time but maybe a decade of pining has left me with this gift or maybe it was the lesbian sex songs I was listening to. I might actually write more and I'm semi-picky but if anyone has any prompts or pairings you want to see related to s12 you can hit me up. I'll tell you right now though I don't do most kinks because power imbalances aren't allowed in this house.

Jackie leans against the door to her and Nicky's apartment as soon as she enters and closes it. Her book bag slips off her shoulder to the floor and she follows shortly after, her back sliding against the door as she pushes her cat-eye glasses up to her forehead when she covers her eyes to finally let out a sob.

Another damn C.

Jackie has been a good student her entire life and expected that to continue in college. And it did for the first year, but as soon as she finished her general requirements and started the actual medical classes that she needed for a degree in medicine everything started going downhill. Now she is average or below average in every class she has except the stage voice class she took for fun.

And the worst part is that she knows why. She doesn't want to be a doctor. Her heart just isn't in any of it and it reflects in her grades. 

Logically she should give up and charge her major to something she is interested in because there was no way she could get a degree in medicine like this. But hasn't she disappointed her mother enough? This is her last hope to make her mom proud and if she doesn't become a doctor-

Jackie's thoughts are interrupted when she feels the door behind her trying to open.

“What the-?” she hears Nicky's voice from the other side as she tries to push open the door, not realizing it was Jackie blocking it.

Jackie scrambles away from the door, wiping the tears from her eyes furiously. She was supposed to have more time to continue her breakdown before her girlfriend came home.

“Jackie?” Nicky calls out when she finally opens the door now that Jackie isn't in the way. 

Jackie takes her book bag from the floor and slowly stands up, getting Nicky's attention.

“Hey, you're home early,” Jackie says lightly, but she knows Nicky hears the choke in her voice and sees how red her eyes are.

“Jaida had to cancel her gig so she didn't need her makeup done,” Nicky says, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear, “What's wrong?”

Jackie can't keep her composure any longer with Nicky looking at her with concerned eyes and tears start spilling out of her anew. She drops her bag again to cover her face.

“Baby,” Nicky starts softly. Jackie hears her putting her purse on the end table by the door and suddenly all her senses are full of Nicky as she wraps her arms around her. 

Jackie gives in and wraps her arms around Nicky's waist, burying her head in the curve of her neck. 

“I'll never be a doctor,” Jackie whispers against Nicky's skin.

Nicky's hand moves up to stroke Jackie's hair, still in it's fraying ponytail. “But is that so bad?” Nicky asks, knowing full well medicine is not where Jackie's heart lies. 

Jackie looks up to stare sadly into Nicky's eyes. “Haven't I disappointed her enough with this relationship?” she says, knowing she shouldn't.

Nicky purses her lips. They've fought about this many times since they started dating in high school and it has never been resolved. Nicky is trying to accept the fact that it never will be resolved. 

“Are you hungry?” Nicky asks, letting the comment slide. 

Jackie sighs and Nicky wonders if she was holding her breath. “No,” she shakes her head and once again buries herself in Nicky's neck, “I just want to disappear and forget everything right now.”

An idea forms in Nicky's head and she places her hand on Jackie's neck, pulling her away so she can look into her eyes. 

“Then let's do that,” Nicky says.

Jackie tilts her head slightly, confused, but Nicky just takes her hand gently and leads her to their bedroom. 

Nicky stops them next to the bed, gently taking Jackie's glasses off and putting them on the bedside table followed by her ponytail holder. Jackie's long, dark hair spills across her shoulders which Nicky sweeps to the side so she can trail kisses up Jackie's neck, along her jaw, to her ear.

“Okay?” Nicky asks to be sure, though she knows Jackie would have said something by now if it wasn't okay.

“Okay,” Jackie whispers in response. 

Permission granted, Nicky moves from Jackie's ear to meet her lips, kissing her languidly.

Jackie's breath catches with all of the emotions she is feeling, but she kisses back and wraps her arms around Nicky's slender shoulders. 

Nicky's hands move to where Jackie's sweater is tucked into her knee-length skirt, pulling it loose. Jackie moves away to pull the sweater over her head while Nicky pushes her skirt to the ground to pool at her feet.

Jackie next reaches to take off Nicky's t-shirt, but Nicky grabs her hands and shakes her head. “Lay down,” she says, softly, “Don't think about me.”

“I always think about you,” Jackie says, but still sits down on the bed and takes off her socks.

Nicky quickly removes her own t-shirt and high-waisted jeans as Jackie pulls the duvet off the bed and situates herself against the pillows. 

Now both in their underwear, Nicky joins Jackie on the bed. She spreads her girlfriend's legs with gentle hands on her thighs and positions herself in between them. 

Jackie sighs and wraps her legs around Nicky's waist as she leans down to capture her lips again. 

Nicky pushes the straps of Jackie's nude bra down her arms which urges Jackie to arch her back so Nicky can slip her hand under her and unclasp it. She pulls the garment off and throws it off to the side, covering Jackie's breasts with her hands instead.

“You're so beautiful,” Nicky says against Jackie's lips. Jackie just weaves a hand through Nicky's hair and pulls her down to kiss her more. 

Nicky continues massaging one breast while her other hand travels down Jackie's stomach towards the band of her underwear, leaving Jackie's stomach muscles twitching in her wake. She runs her fingers along the edge until Jackie starts whining and gyrating her hips up against Nicky's fingers.

Nicky smirks and finally slips her hand into Jackie's underwear, briefly brushing her clit before running her fingers along her folds, sucking in a breath at how wet she is. 

Their lips are just occasionally brushing at this point and Nicky pulls back to just look at Jackie with her eyes closed tight. Nicky pushes some of Jackie's sweaty hair from her face and Jackie opens her eyes to look at her. How this gorgeous woman could be made to feel she isn't good enough is beyond her. 

“You're so good,” Nicky murmurs without really thinking.

Jackie gasps lightly and Nicky is surprised to feel the fingers still rubbing Jackie get wetter. 

“Wow,” Nicky whispers as Jackie turns impossibly red and covers her face, “Fuck.”

“I...” Jackie starts, but trails off, not knowing what to say.

“Don't say anything,” Nicky says, voice husky, pressing a finger to her lips. She removes her hand from Jackie's underwear making the other woman whimper. “I know, baby, just give me a second.”

She unwraps Jackie's legs from her waist so she can pull her soaked underwear from her legs. 

Jackie, unable to be quiet when she feels awkward, starts, “Nicky, I-”

“You're so perfect,” Nicky interrupts which shuts Jackie right up, her jaw clacking shut and her breath hitching. 

With Jackie's underwear out of the way Nicky leans over her again, her hand back where Jackie needs it and her thumb on her clit.

“You're so good, Jackie,” Nicky repeats close to her ear, causing Jackie's thighs to clench around her hand, “I know you just want to be good for everyone, but even if no one else sees it you are always good enough for me just by being yourself. I will keep loving you no matter what. You'll always be my good girl.”

“Yes,” Jackie gasps, but Nicky doesn't know if she's responding or it was just an exclamation of how close she is. 

“Come, baby,” Nicky encourages, “I want you nice and opened up so I can stick my tongue as deep inside you as possible.”

Jackie comes with a high-pitched whimper, her legs tight around Nicky's hand as she helps her through it. Her other hand sneaks to down to rub her own throbbing clit through her black lace underwear for some relief.

As soon as Jackie's thighs loosen, Nicky removes her hand from Jackie and herself to spread Jackie's thighs wide to settle her face between them. Jackie's orgasm has left her open and ready for Nicky to enter her with her tongue and taste her. She keeps licking into her until Jackie is moaning and her thighs are shaking. 

Nicky has to move one of her hands to herself again, the barely there friction from rubbing herself against the sheets not giving her the stimulation she needs. She moves her tongue to Jackie's clit just as she touches her own, sucking lightly until Jackie gasps with her second orgasm and that's all Nicky needs to get hit with her own. 

Nicky continues rubbing herself and kissing every inch of Jackie's skin her lips reach in between mumbling curses to herself in French until they both calm down, Nicky then moves back up to lay next to Jackie, kicking off her very expensive, but now very ruined underwear. 

They look at each other silently for a few seconds before Jackie starts giggling and Nicky can't help but join in.

“Wow,” Jackie says, uselessly.

“Girl, you're telling me,” Nicky responds, shaking her head.

Jackie wraps her arms around Nicky, pulling her close. “Thank you,” she whispers against her hair.

“I know it was very in the moment, but I meant it you know,” Nicky said, pulling away to look Jackie in the eye, “I'm always going to support you. Whether you change your major or not, whether your mom accepts it or not, just, always. Always.”

“Thank you,” Jackie murmurs, resting her forehead against Nicky's.

“But, you know, your mom calls me on my birthday and asks me how I'm doing when we visit during the holidays,” Nicky reminds her, “And she hated me when we met.”

Jackie chuckles when she remembers that day which is an achievement considering for a long time it was the most terrifying day of her life. “I know she just wants what's best for me and sometimes that means she has to see me happy and successful with something, or someone, she doesn't want first. But it's still scary. What if I run out of chances or screw up too much and we never have a relationship again?”

“I know,” Nicky assures, wiping a tear falling from Jackie's cheek, “But we can think about it, and talk about it, and maybe yell and argue about it a little.”

Jackie has to chuckle again.

“But like I said, whatever you decide, at the end of it I will be there. And it will be good enough for me, because you're always good enough for me.”

Jackie smiles softly, “Okay,” she whispers, taking Nicky's hand in her own, “I love you.”

“Je t'aime.”


End file.
